Fairytale Fest
by bunnyluver225
Summary: Its Fairytale Fest @ C.H.B All of Percy and his friends are make Funny Fairytales. Read lots on one shots. Hope you enjoy! Better than it sounds! Reads and Review please!


Its Camp Half-Blood's Annual Fairytale Fest! All the demigods are working together and acting out plays. It's a camp tradition. This year, it's Percy and his friend's turn. The only catch is that its like a remake, more of a comedy catch. Fractured Fairytales. Lets get this show on the road! Fights. Drama. Action!

Day 1~

Cinderella (Annabella The Warrior)

Demigods:

*Annabeth-Annabella

*Percy-Prince Farming

*Katie- Evil Step Mom ; Dandie

*Piper- StepSister ; Sandie

*Hazel- StepSister ; Mandie

*Leo- Fairy God Brother

*Jason- King Farming and Messenger

*Rachel- Narrator

**SCENE 1:**

Rachel: Once upon a time, there was a clever girl named Annabella. She was the daughter on Cinderella. Except you all probably thought that Cindy had a happy ending, WRONG! She didnt get Prince Charming, he moved away and soon came Prince Farming, the new Prince. Lets all hear this interesting tale...

Katie: Scrub faster girl! We need this place shining, you twit!

Annabeth: *sigh* Yes, Ms. Dandie..

Piper: Hehehehe..Hurry up Annabella! You stupid girl.

Hazel: Yeeeaahh..dumbo!

Annabeth: *sigh*

Piper: Your just as slow as before! FASTER!

*DING DONG*

Hazel: I'll get it!

Piper: I wanted to.. *pouts*

Katie: Who is it?

Piper: The Messenger!

Katie: What is it Messenger?

Jason: DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DAAAAAAH! Its the Royal Ball for Prince Farming. You have been cordially invited.

Piper: YAAY!

Hazel: This is totally exclusive!

Katie: Yes, you may leave.

Jason: * looks peeved before leaving*

Annabeth: A ball?

Piper: Don't look so happy. You can't go!

Annabeth: *seething* Why not?

Hazel: It's only for villagers not maids..

Annabeth: *looks at Katie*

Katie: No, you cannot.

**SCENE 2:**

Rachel: Once the witchy Step siters and Mother were off to the ball, Annabell headed off to the attc, her secret room.

Annabeth: *sigh* I'm going to that ball. I need to convinvce the Prince to meet me so I can join the guard force. Put my skills to use.

Rachel: No one, but Annabella knew of her awesome fighting skills. Annabeth was about to head out he door only to realize she had no transportation.

Annabeth: GGRRR! I wish...I had a...

Rachel: Before, she could finish, a burst of smoke exploded.

Annabeth: *cough* What the...

Rachel: There stood a boy with pixie hair and a tunic and skirt with a berret.

Leo: Ye, lass. I'm yer Fairy God~

Annabeth: *rolls her eyes* Yeah, Yeah. I kow your the Fairy God Mother. Even though you look like a HAIRY god mother. *scoff*

Leo: *growls* NOOO! I'm the Fairy God BROTHER! Get it right!

Annabeth: *ponts to skirt* whats with the skirt then?

Leo: Its a kilt!

Annabeth: What ever. My wishes?

Leo: Wonder where the attitude comes from? Yer mum was a kind lass. Unlike yee.

Annabeth: Wishes?

Leo: You need transport, eh? I was thinking a liiimo?

Annabeth: *looks horrified* NOOOO! I want a horse!

Leo: Why on earth would you want yerself a horse? Thats a manly thing to do! How 'bout a carriage?

Annabeth: NO. Horse.

Leo: *snaps & Pegasus appears* Happy?

Annabeth: No quite.

Leo: What else do yee want?

Annabeth: *looks at her patched dress*

Leo: I kow! Yee want a kilt? Or a gown?

Annabeth: Neither. Suit of armor.

Leo: *looks bored, snaps & she's in a suit of armor* Anything else?

Annabeth: Just a sword and a sheild.

Leo: Of course. *snaps & they appear*

Annabeth: Wow. Thanks.

Leo: What ever. *disappears with a poof*

Annabeth: What a pain!

Leo: I heard that, you ungrateful wench!

Annabeth: Mah bad. Did you juts come to eavsedrop.

Leo: Nah. I forgot to mention it last till 11:50.

Annabeth: What happened to 12:00?

Leo: Only for kind young lasses. Unlike yee. Ta-ta. *poof and he's gone*

Annabeth: Finally.

**SCENE 3:**

Rachel: So off went Annabella! To claim her spot in the guard's army! she arrived at 9 sharp. She hurried in to the ballroom and stopped.

Annabeth: Oh My Gods.

Rachel: People turned to stare at her.

Annabeth: *Marches to the center of the ballroom where Prince Farming is dancing with Sandie*

Percy: Woah. What's up?

Piper: Who's the freak chick?

Annabeth: What ever. I needa talk to you, Farming.

Percy: Not until we dance. (pulls her into a dance; DJ's Got Us Falling In Love Again)

Annabeth: Fine.

Percy: SO watcha wanna talk about?

Annabeth: I want to join your guard force.

Percy: wah? why?

Annabeth: I'm a powerful fighter and it's my dream.

Percy: On one condition.

Annabeth: I am not gonna marry you!

Percy: I just wanted to go on a date..

Annabeth: *smiles* Fine.

Rachel: So in the end they went on a date, Annabella as his personal guard. And they dated happily ever after! The End. Oh, your probably wondering what happened when the magic wore out? It didn't, not because of her Fairy God Brother. When he came to take her stuff back, she kinda got in a fist fight and stole his magic wand (he claimed it was a stick) and now she could forever be Annabella the Warrior, not Annabella the maid. THE END, again.

**A.N: I'm planning on making a lot on one shots. Based on fairy tales. I hope you like it. P.S if you don't know who Hazel is, she's from the The Son of Neptune :P 3 Hope you like it. Review will be appreciated! thanks soo much!**


End file.
